


Iced Coffee

by orphan_account



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Diakko, Dianakko, F/F, Humor, Useless Lesbians, but ye diana is actually a bit ooc in this i apologize, except diana isnt actually useless?! whaaat!, kinda? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 11:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Diana wants iced coffee and Akko's gay.





	Iced Coffee

The sound of fabric rubbing against glass filled Akko's ears as she wipes it. She yawns, tears forming at the corner of her eyes. _'Gosh, out of all the time I could've chosen, I took the morning shift and for what?!'_ She thought angrily despite moving forward and cleaning the counter next.

And then the noise came in. "Yoooo Akko, are you already yawning? You've only started working for 15 minutes." Amanda walked in, already teasing the brunette with a smugly grin set on her face. Akko grumbled. "Shut up, Amanda! You're the one who insisted that I beat that Mario level last night! Which led to me going to bed late!"

"Pfft, calm down Akko. I can take over for a few if you want."

"Really?!"

"Nah."

"Geh...!"

The redhead laughed at the brunette's reaction before going back inside to presumably bother her other co-workers. That became a morning routine for said girl. Akko sighed, a smile forming on her face despite being annoyed by her best friend... before that sigh became an even deeper one when she realised that she had actual work to complete.

Going back to work with an unhappy grumble, she heard the front door open and she readied herself for the first customer of the morning. She took a deep breath before turning around to face the customer to take her order. However, she stopped when she saw what she was presented with.

The first thing that came up to her mind was, _'Well, hot damn.'_

Which was absolutely the 'hot damn' was the girl, who looked around her age, in front of her. Blonde with a bit of green in her hair, soft-looking lips, heck soft looking hands too, cute face, and _ohmygod_ she's wearing a flannel too, and those eyes? Bluer (is that even a word?) than the sky itself! Akko found herself unable to speak but luckily she was able to squeak out a word that her one functioning brain cell managed to think of, which was :

"....Woah."

The girl in front of her quirked an eyebrow, an amused smile forming on the corner of her lips. Akko quickly recovered and slapped her hands on her mouth, the loud slapping that it produced making her cringe before reverting her hands back to her previous position, which was on the counter, but this time she went overboard and accidentally laid her hands on the girl's hand, which was also resting on the counter, and _'Oh my god Akko just STOP!'_

Finally, she opted to lock her hands behind her as she tried to form a sentence. Which wasn't doing very good, unfortunately.

"W-Welcome to Stuckba- I MEAN STARBUCKS! Wha-What would you like on this fine m-morning miss?"

_'Just kill me already.'_

Her anxiousness grew every second the blonde girl kept quiet, and finally Akko looked to the side in embarrassment. Her morning was ruined and she's gonna run away with a note saying she'll be far away in the depths of a forest, hoping a wild animal would consume her entirely because that was a total mood-

Her thoughts was interrupted by the sound of (cute) laughter and she turned her head to the sound. The blonde girl was clutching her stomach lightly as she laughed, and if Akko still wasn't blushing because of embarrassment, she would be blushing because of the girl. How could she not? She was cute, and Akko's a gay disaster!

The blonde recovered after a few more seconds of laughter, her hands going up to wipe the tears in her eyes. "What a morning to come up to." She said, the smile staying on her face.

_'Gosh, even her voice is just as cute.'_ Akko thought. She then realised that the girl still hadn't told her what her order is. "A-Anyways, what would you like?"

The blonde hummed, bringing a hand up to her chin. She looked up at the menu for a few seconds before bringing her gaze back to the brunette. "Just an iced coffee."

Akko smiled. "Alright, one iced coffee coming right up!" She said as she moved to grab a cup.

Just as she was about to move again to prepare the drink, a soft poke on her back brought her attention back to the blonde. "You forgot to ask for my name." She said as a smile formed on her lips again.

"...Oh! I'm sorry, what's your name?" Akko asked, grabbing the marker pen on her left with the cup still on her other hand.

_'Will this day get any worse?!'_

"Diana." The girl replied, the smile still on her face. Fortunately, the girl didn't mind Akko's mistakes at all. Instead, she found it amusing if it isn't obvious enough by her smile getting larger every time the brunette messed up.

"Diana..." Akko repeated as she wrote her name on the cup. She didn't notice that the blonde's cheeks went slightly pink after the brunette muttered her name as she turned around to prepare her drink.

After a few minutes, she turned back around to the counter and looked for Diana. She didn't have to look far as the blonde was sitting on a nearby table with her phone out. She admired the view for a bit before remembering that she had a job to do and yelled, "Diana!" with an arm up.

Said girl turned her head at the sound of her name being called and she stood up and walked to the counter. She smiled as she took and paid for her drink. Akko beamed at her in return, before her smile disappeared for a bit when she realised that this is probably going to be the last time she'll see her again.

When she noticed that the blonde still hadn't moved and was looking down at the counter in thought, she grew curious. "Diana?" She prompted, loving how the blonde's name rolled of her tongue. Said girl looked up and smiled, before asking, "May I have a tissue? And a pen, if you please?"

Curiosity growing, Akko replied as she flew her arm out to grab a tissue, "Sure, and you can use the marker I used." Seeing the blonde nodding, she moved again to grab the aforementioned pen. "Here."

Diana smiled, and Akko swore it was a smile that put angels to shame. "Thank you." Diana said as she moved slightly to the left to start writing on the tissue. When she noticed that Akko was trying to see what she was writing, she grinned and tapped the brunette on the forehead. "No peeking."

Akko crossed her arms. "Hmph, fine." She grumbled as she turned her head away from the girl. Her heart grew weak when a chuckle filled her ears.

"Okay, here." The brunette turned around to see that the tissue was turned around, blocking what the blonde had written. She looked up when she saw movement and saw that Diana had already started walking away with her drink, and Akko can't help but feel sad. 'No goodbye?' It was dumb, since they haven't even met properly.

She sighed before grabbing the tissue and flipped it over.

Not even a second passed and she felt like her whole face was burning up. She read the words again and again in disbelief.

_'You're absolutely lovely, and I want to get to know you better._

_0727XX XXXXX_

_Do give me a call! ;)  
\- Diana'_

It seemed like forever has passed before she heard a snicker behind her. Her eyes widened and she turned around to see that Amanda as well as her other friends were silently laughing at her being a gay mess. Her face only worsened, the redness deepening each second as the laughter continues.

"Y-You should've seen your face!" Amanda said in between laughs, her hand holding up her phone before tapping on it once, undoubtedly recording Akko, and putting her phone in her pocket. "You're too gay for your own good!"

"AMANDA!"

**Author's Note:**

> hello im idiooooooooooooooot and here i am, with a fic bcs it was 10 pm when suddenly i had an urge to contribute to the fandom bcs all i did was read fics and leaving comments and i felt like that wasnt enough! and also i missed the fandom sm too ;-; plus there's hardly any coffee shop aus' so i decided to write one! hope it was good and that u guys enjoyed it and idk maybe i'll make a quick part 2?? ouo


End file.
